Kagome's Wish
by sakuramoon62581
Summary: Kagome left in tears as she saw her loved one with Kikyo. But when she comes back hes gone and she meets a women with one wish that could change her life forever...
1. Back Down the Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

** Title: Kagome's Wish**

** Rating: K+**

* * *

Kagome was running through the forest back to the old well. She had just seen Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the forest, she felt like a knife went through her heart when she saw them lipped locked. All her emotions left her when she saw that moment that would be etched into her mind forever. Once Kagome jumped through the well she never planned on going back. She ran back to her house and jumped into her bed trying to stop crying and get the the picture out of her head. Then went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The next Day_

Inuyasha sat perched in a tree sleeping. Shippo walked up to him and yelled " INUYASHA, KAGOME MIGHT NEVER COME BACK BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Inuyasha yawned and said while rubbing his eye "What?"

"Last night Kagome said that Kikyo is her replacement in our journey."

"Huh, what do you mean" Inuyasha asked.

"Well she said that she saw you and Kikyo together. Also that she was going home and she was crying too." Shippo stated.

"She was crying because of me."

"Now she might not come back because of you idiot."

"You are going to get it when i come back!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo while jumping off into the woods.

He soon slowed down when he reached the meadow with the old Bone Eaters well in the middle. He jumped down the well waiting for the feeling of passing through time engulf him. But it never came. He did the same thing again but it never happened. He was awestruck. "Why won't the fucking well work?" He asked himself while running back to the village. At the village he asked if Kaede was still there the village women said she was in her hut and attending to a travelers wife. He then went to Kaede with a few important questions to ask her.

"Hey, hag why wouldn't the well let me through?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought that this would happen if you hurt Kagome's feelings." Kaede said quietly while she was mixing herbs.

"What, that Kagome could seal the well and not let me through?"

"Exactly, and she might not let anyone through until she calms down. So wait and be patient."

"Heh, who needs patience" He said as he ran out of the hut and to the Sacred tree to wait for Kagome if she ever came back again.

* * *

_7 Months Later_

Kagome thought that she should at least give her friends the jewel shards back. As she went to the old well house and jumped down the well. Kagome crawled out and went down a path that lead to the village. On that trail was a small hut with a women in brown hair and a pink and green kimono.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she rushed to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Kagome where were you all this time so much has happened!" Sango said excitedly while showing her wedding ring to her.

"Wow looks you and Miroku have finally gotten married and have gotten a house!" Kagome said while staring at the small house in front of her.

"Hey Miroku Kagome has finally come back" Sango called.

Then Miroku came out of the house with their small feline cat, Kirara.

"Oh Lady Kagome you have come back!" Miroku said.

"Its so great to see you guys again!" Kagome said excitedly.

"But Lady Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Oh i just wanted to give you guys the jewel shards back since i'm probably not coming here again."

"Well we don't really hunt the jewel shards anymore but Inuyasha does." Sango said to Kagome.

"Then where is Inuyasha. And where is Shippo?"

"We don't know where Inuyasha is and you might want to talk to Kaede about that. And Shippo is completing his fox exams."

"Okay than, Bye!" Kagome yelled while running off towards the village.

* * *

Kagome went through the village getting greetings by all the villagers as she was looking for Kaede's hut. When she found it she knocked and heard:

"Come in child" as she looked "Oh Kagome its good to see you again after so long." Kaede answered.

"Kaede i have a question." Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Well...I just want to know where Inuyasha is?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes i want to know where he is."

"OK then if you want to hear it, he ran off with my elder sister a few months ago since you didn't come back and he wanted to get back to jewel shard hunting but without you he couldn't. So he found the only persong who could."

"Oh, so is he still looking for Naraku and the jewel shards?"

"Yes, i am afraid that is so."

"Thanks for the information Kaede."

* * *

_ The Next Day_

Kagome decided that she would stay at Miroku and Sango's house for a day then start her own journey looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards. This day Kagome picked up her big yellow backpack and her bow and arrows to start her journey.

"Bye Miroku, Bye Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the woods about to start her journey.


	2. The Attacked Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

** Title: Kagome's Wish**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Kagome started her journey to look for the sacred jewel shards. She hasn't been attacked by any demons yet. When she was walking through a village she heard about a village a little far up north that was attacked by demons. So she set out again but toward the village.

_"What caused all those demons to attack it, maybe a jewel shard is there?"_ Kagome thought as the village came into view.

When she came into the village she saw corpses, blood all over, and some houses burned down. She ran through the village looking for any saviors. She then turned a corner and found some demons huddled together and in the middle a young woman, she had a beautiful light blue Kimono with silver water lilies, black hair put together with a silver pin, and light blue eyes. Kagome finally regained her senses from looking at the woman and took out her bow and arrows. Hoping not to hit the woman she let go, her sacred arrow hit, turning all the demons into ash.

"Hey are you alright?" Kagome said as she walked up to the woman, who past out and now laying on the ground.

_"She must be tired after all that." _Kagome thought.

Kagome picked up the woman and took her to a house that wasn't burned down.

* * *

_ The Next Day_

__Kagome lay sleeping in the corner of the hut, she was watching the woman all night and caring for her. Kagome woke up and saw the woman still sleeping on her mat.

_"I think that I should go get water from the well." _Kagome thought as she stared at the woman.

Kagome walked out and the woman woke up and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She said.

"Oh your awake." Kagome said quietly as she walked in with a bucket of water and a towel.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Kagome"

"Whats yours?"

"Mine is Nozomi ."

"Nice to meet you Nozomi!"

* * *

**Sorry, that this is a short chapter my brother is telling me to get off.**

** Please review **

** Love Sakura!**


End file.
